Persona4 Gaiden:Continuum
by Aj Alpha
Summary: What would happen if the events of Persona 4 played out differently? what if the mysteries of the midnight channel and the Inaba murders was the tip of the iceberg. R&R please...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my first work on this site, this will be an ongoing story...two choices on my part for this story: #1 My Main Character is not I repeat NOT Souji Seta but rather Ryo Kurosaki, I write Ryo like I played him in the game. #2 I refer to Dojima by his first name I know the game and everyone likes to use Dojima but I wanted to do something a little different. other than that enjoy!

* * *

Dec. 25th 2011

Christmas Day...Evening

The Group had gathered around the table in the middle of the Dojima Home, their feet all nestled underneathe the kotasu that Ryo and his friends bought a couple of days before they had their climatic battle with former police detective and overall mastermind behind Inaba murders.

The mood of the party was jovial as he sat when Dojima just had to bring the mood down by mentioning Ryo's deadline, "Oh that's right your only here till spring" Chie said as she realized that Ryo told her not long ago in one of their training sessions.

"Truth be told..." Ryo piped up before anyone else could anything sad or just any kind of word that would kill the mood.

"I've been all around Japan most of my high school life and everywhere I went I've always been distant keeping in mind that the main rule don't get attached.........." Ryo continued as he laid his eyes on all his friends he noticed the sad was especially intent on hearing his words

"And the one time I didn't is the one time I wish I could stay" the faces and hearts of friends and family were almost exactly the same as he looked at them.

Nanako, as seems to be case most of the time, spoke first "I don't want you to go away either Big bro" her voice seemed to be choked at the moment when the phone rang seemingly snapping them back to reality

"I'll get it" Ryotaro says as he stands and picks up the phone. The friends started to console their youngest member as Rise pulled her in her embrace rubbing her back as Nanako was on the verge of tears when Ryotaro looked at his nephew then spoke "Ryo it's for you"

Getting up from the table he notices his uncle's smirk on his face before he picks up the phone....."Hello.........Mom! Dad!"

The group, almost in complete video game-like unison, looked towards Ryo as he spoke to his parents. Ryotaro didn't move from his nephew's side he didn't want to spoil the surprise, Ryo's face seemed to sparkle like Teddie's did unnaturally from time to time particularly when he was talking about people fighting over him or when he wanted something.

"Are you sure?.....Yes I have.....I miss you too.....I promise.....I love you too bye"

Ryo hung up the phone as looked at his uncle to which Ryotaro just nodded in agreement, walking back to the group Ryo stops right before sitting back down

"What happened Ryo-senpai?" Kanji uttered in his usual gruff tone of voice and manner of speaking..

"Well I've got good news.....my parents have decided since they were going to be gone for another long stayover overseas and since according _someone_" Ryo said as he looked at his uncle with playfully scorning look "that I have finally made some close friends that I remain in Inaba!"

the words came out of his mouth but the reaction was a little delayed since some of the group took time to process the information, some of them let the message sit for minute but his cousin was the first to react. Standing up fully with enough force to knock the table over even with the cake she darts for her Big bro and nearly tackles him holding on tight as he wrapped his arms around her "Big Bro not going anywhere anymore little sis" Ryo said as the rest of his friends stood and proceeded to hug him. This was truly one of the best Christmas days he's ever had....


	2. New Beginning

12/25......Evening

The night went from a joyful celebration of Nanako's return home to mournful of Ryo's eventual departure to another joyful celebration for the good news that Ryo was staying in Inaba.

"Oooooh that's such good news Senpai" said the always cheerful Rise as she latched her arms around him and squeezed much to Chie and Yukiko's annoyance..

"Oh god do you ever stop?" Chie chided as she and Yukiko's face showed their annoyance to which Rise, as usual, shrugged off. Ryo rubbed Rise's back slightly as the hug ended. The celebration continued for a couple more hours until Ryotaro looked at his watch and noticed the time...

"OK it's getting late and Nanako needs her rest" he announced to everyone only to met with a groan from the teens and Nanako when Nanako objected "I'm not-" the young girl started to say before she let out a yawn which confirmed what Ryotaro said.

"Yea you are, c'mon time for bed" Ryotaro uttered as everyone started to clean up, not too long after that everyone took their leave as Ryo showed them all out until there was only one left...

"Finally alone at last" Ryo said as he walked back over to the girl he spent the night before in his room....with the lights off...

"Yup" Yukiko said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, she was usually nervous when it came to displays of affection but Ryo cured her nervousness, just by being himself not being like any other boy she ever met.

"I wish I could stay like I did last night" she said with pout she really did like spending time with him just as much as she liked spending time with Chie of course there were things that she could do with Ryo that she couldn't with Chie, like what happened last night.

"I wish you could too but it's ok" Ryo said he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her a little closer which caused her to lay her head on his shoulder and moved her hands down his back, enjoying the spent many a time just enjoying said silence with each other in thought seemingly with each other mostly when they held each other. The silence lingered there until Ryotaro came back out clearing his throat which automatically caused them to break apart and nervously begin to babble to cover

"Nice try......almost beat me and Chrisato time when we were young" Ryotaro uttered as he looked around and added "You all cleaned up? You kids are something else, Yukiko do you want me give you a ride home?"

Yukiko shook her head as Ryo walked her to the door "I'll take her home uncle" he said as he and she put their shoes on at the door"I'll be back" he added with a wave from his uncle's hand as his out into the cold air they make their way through the silent sleepy Inaba as once again they embraced each other fully as they walked. Yukiko laid her head on his shoulder and look out on the road ahead of them, Ryo his arm around her shoulder as they walked silently until Yukiko broke it with

"Now that you're gonna be here from now on then maybe it's time we tell everyone about us" Ryo looked at her as she looked up at him for a moment replying "Are you sure?" to which Yukiko nodded lightly as they continued to walk towards the Inn.

"What brought this on Yuki?" Ryo uttered as they got closer to the inn. "I figured since the investigation is over with that maybe it's time to let everyone know.......and to stop that annoying Amagi Challenge" Yukiko said the last part with a hint of disgust.

Ryo laughed as she referred to the daily routine of the male contingent of the school who tried to ask Yukiko out only to be met with a no from Yukiko. Poking him in the chest Yukiko as she spoke

"H-Hey why you laughing?" Ryo laughed for a moment longer until he looked at her "Because I can...heh heh heh and because I can imagine everyone's faces when we find out, the mad faces on most of the guys and the lack thereof on Chie's face"he replied to her as he stopped laughing.

"Chie? Why would Chie not that same shocked look on her face Ryo-kun?" Yukiko asked as she stopped him by the Gazebo on the floodplain

"Cause you told her about us? Cause she would be one person out of everyone to figure it out?" Yukiko shook her head at his words and answered back "I didn't tell her, I was gonna tell her tomorrow or just let her see me holding your hand" doing what she speaking.

"Oh? I'm sorry Yuki-chan" Ryo replied as he affectionately squeezed her as they began to walk again only to finally reach the entrance of Amagi Inn.

Stopping in front and turning to face him Yukiko leaned in and with her face turning completely red she kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for walking me home Ryo-kun" Yukiko said as she leaned away from his face to which he blushed to match hers and answered back

"Thank you for all the time you spent with me while Nanako and Uncle Ryotaro were in the hospital, Yuki-chan" leaning in and returning the kiss.

"Ryo-kun? Can I ask you something?" Yukiko said as she looked at their hands "Sure Yuki-chan you can ask me anything?" Ryo responded as he looked at her looking at their hands as she looked up at them,

"Would it be ok......." she trailed off like she did many times when she was genuinely nervous "Would it be ok if I gave you a pet name?"

Ryo was a little taken aback by the request but in his normal cool fashion he merely gave her a simple "Sure" Yukiko looked at him with a gleam in her eye then walked up the walkway towards the door, turned and wave at her boyfriend before going inside. The trip back to his house wasn't as eventful as he thought it would be but not everything had to be a struggle or an adventure.

Walking back into the house he takes off his shoes and makes his way up to his room where he takes off his jacket, looking at it, the years he's had one of his favorite pieces of clothing

"You and me been through a lot together old friend" he said as if the jacket could respond to speech, looking at it one more time he hangs it up once again sits it in his closet. Changing into his sleepwear he lays on his futon looking up at the ceiling smiling as it finally sunk in that he was really staying here, that thought and the recalling of memories of the past year as he drifted off to sleep, or at least that what's he thought.....

"Welcome to the Velvet Room"

…_............To be continued................._

_

* * *

_

*Cue cheesy announcer voice!*

_Why has Ryo been summoned to the Velvet Room once again?_

_What will happen to Ryo and Yukiko when they reveal to the school their relationship?_

_Till next time stay tuned....Same Persona Channel, Same Persona Time :p_

_*and cut the cheesy annoucer voice!*_

Yea anyways thanks to everyone that's reading the story, favoring the story, reviewing it and offering much needed critism I will be back and hopefully the next chapter will be longer and finally add some adventure!


	3. Frozen

???

"Welcome to the Velvet room or should I say welcome back Ryo Kurosaki" Igor spoke as he looked upon Ryo as if he were an old friend. "Please do not be alarmed as you already know you are fast asleep in the real world"

Ryo nodded his head as he heard these words a number of times before during the investigation but as many times as he heard the words he never once thought of stopping Igor's speech..

"It seems the mystery that you and friends have solved is the one we spoke of during your very first visit here"He continued as he looked at Ryo who was, as usual when he came to the inter dimensional room, listening intently.

Even though he and Igor have never spoken to one another alone like he and Margret have Ryo still felt some attachment to the wise old man. Looking around he notes that the limo destination was still hazy, still in fog. Ryo continued to look around until he saw Margret eyes practically latch onto his, she was a very beautiful woman, the kind of beauty that would knock any guy for a loop if she even glanced their way but still that beauty was tempered with a supernatural grace that Ryo had sometimes dreamed about or at least he thought he was dreaming since the Velvet existed outside of reality and the dream world there was a possibility that those "dreams" he had might have been real. Snapping back to the matter at hand he looks at Igor and Margret and notices that they have not said anything while he looked around as if they were waiting on him to confirm it. Looking at them now Igor begins again...

"As you can see the fog that has clouded our destination is still present, although you have solved the mystery and fulfilled the contract that has tied your heart and fate here this point in your destiny is still at a crossroads"

Igor paused as he, for the first time since Ryo had been here turned his vision elsewhere, looking at the windows of the limo before looking back at Ryo...

"It seems that the catastrophe that you fought to avert Ryo has not been completely stopped but merely taken another route towards you, so in order to further help you on quest the velvet room well be taking on a different appearance but in order to facilitate this the room will not available for a short period of time " Margret said speaking for the first time tonight

Ryo nodded his head as he heard the words, incorporating this information into his mind as Igor spoke of a new Velvet Room...

"Until we meet again Ryo Kurosaki" Igor said as his vision took on a familiar white tint as a knock sounded in his head..

-12/26 Early Morning-

Another knock at the door woke him from his slumber, the one great thing about his trips to the Velvet Room was that he actually did get a full night's rest....

"I'm up Nanako" Ryo responded in a cracked voice as he rubbed his eyes slightly

"Ok Breakfast is ready" The voice of his "Little Sis" half muffled from behind the closed door coming through

Even muffled he could tell she was still excited and giddy from the news last night, truth be told he was too. Ryo still missed his parents but they promised to visit when they got the chance which made him smile and also thankful since if Igor was right, which the wise old man usually was, he and his friends might have their hands full and having his parents around might complicate things. Quickly getting out of bed he makes the futon up and lays his school clothes out. Making his way to the bathroom he washes up and takes a shower as the smell of eggs reaches his nostrils.

"Mornin'!" Nanako and Ryotaro almost said in unison as Ryo came downstairs with his bag and jacket in hand

"Good Morning" Ryo fired back with a smile on his face

The exact opposite of the distant look on his face from when he first got here. Nanako was smiling at him as he noticed that they were having a family breakfast at the table. Sitting down Ryotaro looks at his nephew, practically his son at this point with a smirk on his face..

"So are we going to see a little more Yukiko around here?" Ryotaro said with a playful smirk as Nanako didn't get the hint since she was sleeping when Ryotaro caught Ryo and Yukiko's "moment"

"Huh? What's Dad talking about Big Bro?" Nanako questioned as Ryotaro cut Ryo off before he could give his response

"Well it seems that Yukiko and Big Bro are dating Nanako"

Nanako looked at Ryo with a shocked look on her face then a smile

"That's great big bro...does that make Yuki-chan my Big Sis?"

Ryotaro let out a hearty laugh as Ryo was absolutely stunned by her question when the Doorbell rang, looking at the door Nanako looked at her father

"Can I get the door?"

The Question seemed to momentarily drain all the fun and happiness out of the room

"Oh............yea you can get the door"

Nanako pushed her seat back and got out of her chair to answer the door while Ryotaro continued to eat his breakfast when suddenly...

"Big Sis!"

Not needing to look to see who it is Ryo just gets up from his seat as she came into the room with the grace she was known for, Bowing her head slightly she formally greets everyone

"Good Morning Dojima-san" Ryotaro merely lifted his coffee mug as he was still chewing the toast and sunny-side up eggs that was in his mouth as a temporary response. Yukiko then directed her attention to her boyfriend

"Are you ready Ryo-kun?"

Seeing that he didn't get a chance to finish he puts the eggs on toast and puts the improvised sandwich on a napkin as he puts his jacket on, while he does that Yukiko grabs the sandwich and wraps it in the napkin.

"Thank you Yuki" Ryo uttered to her as he looks his uncle and little sis

"It looks like you've got plans so I'll take care of Nanako today, she'll be at the hospital today to get her checkup"

Ryotaro says, seemingly cutting off the next couple of questions he was going to ask, with that out of the way Ryo walks over to Nanako's side of the table and affectionately kisses her forehead as she blushes and warmly giggles

"See ya later Big Bro and you too Big Sis"

Waving back Ryo and Yukiko left the house and headed towards the school...

"So...uh....what's with the Big Sis stuff?" Yukiko asked politely as she got closer to Ryo which caused them to lightly blush as they got closer to the point where they would see everyone

"Uncle told Nanako about last night and she asked if that made you her Big Sis, I never told her yes but she just ran with sorry" Ryo said with a hint of embarrassment on his face, to Yuki smiled at him

"I don't mind Ryo-kun and it's great that she thinks of me in that way though" Yukiko said as she lightly touched his hand as if asking could she, to which Ryo responded by opening his hand and Yukiko grip it with her finger, this tug of war lasted a couple of moments until

"Yukiko! Ryo!" The distant voice of Chie made Ryo instinctively pull away but much to his surprise Yukiko pulled his hand closer and held it in hers

"Hey! I know you can hear me!" Chie yelled as she got closer to the couple just to reach them two minutes later, finally doing so she slows down and breathes for moment before she looks, no glares at the pair before blurting out

"So you two are going public with it huh?" The shock of her statement stopped them in their tracks

"Chie how did you know?" Ryo questioned while looking at Yukiko with a questioning look on his face, which Yukiko matched with equally shocked look on her face with a shaking her head as if to say she didn't tell her as Chie responded

"Oh come on Ryo-kun, I'm her best friend you think I wouldn't know that she's in love?" Finally catching her breath she stands up straight and looks at them

"I'm happy for you two, especially now since your staying in Inaba, Leader" Ryo smirked at the nickname his friends gave him over the course of the investigation

"Well that's one person we don't have to worry about" Yukiko uttered as the trio kept walking towards the school,

the closer they got the more people started to see them, the more people started to see the closer Yukiko got to Ryo. Finally reaching the school gate Chie stopped in front of them

"Are you sure about this you guys" Chie said with a questioning/concerned tone of voice

"I'm- no we're sure Chie" Yukiko said as she looked into Ryo's eyes as he stared back at her with the calmness he was known for, leaning up she kisses Ryo on the lips and blushes since this is the first time she has ever kissed him in public. Feeling his cheeks set ablaze as well Ryo smiles at her as he feels her hand grab his and they walk into school ..

"What the?!?....Hey Everyone! Ryo Won the Amagi Challenge!"

A voice sounded out from the second floor as all eyes were on them now, Ryo felt Yukiko squeeze his hand as he looked around and heard the hoots and hollers practically every floor he even heard a faint clap come from the third floor from Edwin, a third year student which everyone affectionately referred to him as Riddle-Senpai. Walking up to the second floor he notices the shocked looks from Daisuke and Kou, even a angry look from Ai as the couple made their way to their classroom. Letting go of her hand he opens the door for Yukiko and Chie

"Thank you Ryo-kun always the gentlemen...I wish more guys would act like you" Chie said as she leered at Yosuke as she spoke only to be met with a what look on his face.

Yukiko took the moment that Chie provided to affectionately grab his hand and squeeze it before walking out to her seat. Following suit some of the guys come in with some very angry looks on their faces, leering at Ryo as sat down. Yosuke looked at Ryo as they did that and not before long he leaned in and whispered

"Dude what is up with the guys?"

Ryo began to speak with Miss Kashiwagi stepped in, effectively cutting all the chatter short and the day began......

-Lunchtime-

The bell sounded for lunchtime and Yukiko looked over to her boyfriend with smirk to which Ryo smiled back at her as Yosuke stood and looked at Ryo started to say something but then he finally noticed what was happening he, in classic Yosuke fashion, stepped back slightly with a biggest shocked look on his face when May, one of the girls that hung out in the back of the class after school with her timid friend that Ryo talked to on occasion, said sorta loudly

"As usual Yosuke always the last to know"

The class was mostly cleared out when this was said so the laughter wasn't so bad for Yosuke, Chie stood up and fired off

"Serves you right for being so dramatic Yosuke" Chie then walked up to Yosuke and in a true shocker..."Come on Yosuke I'll take you to lunch"

It was almost like a vacuum had been activated as the sound just seemed to be sucked out of the room, the irony wasn't lost on Yukiko and Ryo as Yukiko started to giggle and in an almost just as rare moment Ryo started to snicker as well..

"It's not like this is the first time I've done this ya know!" Chie said angrily as she looked at Yosuke for some confirmation of that fact only to be met with utter silence, as if he'd suffered a "critical hit" to the throat.

"Let's go to the roof Darling" Yukiko said as she got up Ryo nodded in agreement as he stood wondering why she called him darling waving back at Yosuke and Chie, he and Yukiko left for the roof. Opening the door that led to the roof he ushers Yukiko to the air ducts, finding a comfy spot they sit down.

"Darling?" Ryo said as he looked at her to Yukiko blushed and began to answer his question

"Well I noticed how all the couples that come to the inn had nicknames for each other so I figured that …...since you're my boyfriend that you should have one so that why I asked you last night about it but when I thought about.....I couldn't think of one so I just said the first one that came to my head when I looked at you and"

Ryo noticed that she was rambling nervously, while she talked he thought of ways to settle her but came up with nothing but

"Mmmm"

Yukiko's flurry of words and thoughts seemed to disappear as Ryo planted his lips on her, running on pure instinct Yukiko wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same with her waist for a moment before they both realized they were in public still, they were content just like this, just like the month that Ryotaro and Nanako were in the hospital. Yukiko came over every time she could manage, even sneaking away in the middle of the night to spend time with him, making sure he ate and that he was okay. It was in that month that he opened his heart to her and they fell in love. After a couple of minutes they break the kiss, both of them smiling big, and try to hold back the urge to do it again. Yukiko straightened her skirt out as she began to speak again, less nervous than before...

"Um- the cooks at the inn made this for us after one of the waitress saw us last night" Pulling a big bento out of her bag she opened it up and gave him a set of chopsticks as they began to dig in, they talked in between bites

"I'll make you lunch tomorrow Ryo-darling" Yukiko after eating a seaweed wrapped piece of sushi from the boxed lunch

"Ok Yuki-chan and I'll make you lunch tomorrow too" he said as she blushed thinking about the last time he made her lunch, how delicious it was and how that subtle gesture made her heart skip a beat and every time he did after that had the same effect.

They continued to eat as Yukiko inched closer and closer to Ryo to which he smiled at her giving her the go ahead to do something she normally did when they were alone,sit on his lap like she did during King's Game, just when she was close enough the door opened and young man exited the building causing Yukiko to stop in her tracks. She frowned as she almost got close to really enjoying lunch with her boyfriend, the young man looked as if he sensed Yukiko frustrated, almost evil thoughts and started back for the door when he froze

"Huh?" Ryo said as he noticed the boy stopped in mid stride, not in his tracks, his stride. His foot was still in the air looking at Yukiko, and saw she wasn't frozen but she was dumbfounded nonetheless at the sight

"Ryo-kun what's going on?" she asked as she looked around and noticed a bird frozen in mid flight as well when a sound began to broadcast, a sound none have ever heard accept Ryo he'll never forget the noise as the words that followed seemingly came from the sky itself

_Am I thou.....Thou art I_

_the time has come _

_the open thine eyes and see the truth..._

Ryo gripped his head as the combination of the words and sound were crippling, but not only to him but also to

"Yuki-ko?" he asked as he looked up and saw her in pain as well causing her to cry out. Ryo reached back for her, grabbing her hand they grip each other's hands tightly as the pain was slowly subsiding. "Ryo-kun are you okay?" Yukiko asked, shedding her well being in lieu of his.

"I'm fine are you o-" Ryo stopped in mid-sentence as he look out into the world and saw it was tainted blue, everything; the building, the boy that was frozen was now dyed in a blue hue of his former self, looking back at Yukiko he noticed she was in color and so was he but he wondered about his...

"Partner!" Yosuke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw the rest of his friends, The Investigation Team. "What the hell is going?" he said as Ryo stood up and helped Yukiko up as well.

"I don't know" Ryo said simply........

____To be continued____


	4. Blue Note

**Thanks for the Reviews and adds to your alerts...this chapter is short...reason is....I hit a road block months ago, I thought I could get over it but it's not coming to me so I figured I'd put up what I got so far and start anew chapter and make up for this one's shortness by making that one serveral times longer....but please review tell me what you think...I need the feedback**  


* * *

12/26 Lunchtime???

Ryo and crew stood on the roof of their school....

"What the hell is going on Senpai?" Kanji said as he looked up at the sky around them "Why is everything all blue?" he continued

Ryo had no answer, he had no clue besides the voice of his mind but the question would be put on hold when another high-pitched, what sounded like, bird call began which caused the group to cover their ears

"What ever this phenomena is it seems in connection with this sound" Naoto deduced as she cover her ears as best as possible as the sound got louder causing them pain but not as bad as before

"Yosuke?" Ryo called out to this friend as Yosuke looked at him as a sign of acknowledgement"Try your headphones-" he started to say but then the sound died out. Looking around for any clues he sees the one thing he didn't want to "Oh no!" he said as the group snapped their heads to see what he was looking at

"It can't be" Chie said with a hint of defeat in her voice

"You gotta shittin' me!" Kanji yelled as he laid his eyes upon the sight before the group

"There's no way that they could cross over" Rise said as she looked on

"I thought that Teddie was the only could accomplish a feat such as this" Naoto said to the group but then another thought came across her at the very next moment "Senpai we don't have our weapons" her words seemed to slap everyone in the face as they realized they were staring in the face of as yet undecided form of a floating shadow.

"Yea but if they're here then maybe...." Ryo trailed off as he raised his hand and focused on another side of himself, at first it didn't seem to come forth but then the blue aura surrounded him as the card spun into view, looking at the card he noticed who it was but before he could call a name the shadow took it's form and formed the battle field up leaving Ryo by himself, alone with the shadow.

"Senpai!" Rise exclaimed as it all happens in a matter of moments..

The shadow before Ryo looked old and new at the same time, it had the body of a Wondrous Magus but the crown and scepter of the Great King, before he could make a move the Wondrous King, the name Ryo gave him in his mind, moved first summoning a Champion Knight shadow. Champion Knight moved towards Ryo for a skewer attack but Ryo moved at the last minute to avoid the blow but he wasn't sure if he could do that again but hopefully he didn't need to, summoning the card again he crushes it as he calls it "Trumpeter!" the ghostly form of the angelic horn player came in view and awaited his command, hoping to end this now he uses the one attack that does just that "**Megidolaon****!**" the mighty being blew his horn to utter silence but the effect was coming as the ball of unblockable energy came down Ryo covered his eyes as the ball of Almighty energy exploded on impact doing damage to everyone but Ryo since he cast the spell in the first place. The King and Knight both took major damage but not enough to be defeated, taking his turn the King cast Rage on his Knight, a tactic Ryo knew all to well. Seeing the Knight slump over then charge he thinks to dodge but has no time so he crosses his arms in a blocking motion as the skewer connects with his body, causing him to lose his footing but not fall down, using that opportunity to strike back before they get their footing Ryo summons Trumpeter again and casts "**Ziodyne****!**" the most powerful lightning spell at his disposal right now, the enormous lightning strike came down on the king and managed to defeat him....

"At least he's winning" Yosuke said as he and everyone looks on at the battle while Rise took this time to summon her persona, Kanzeon, to scan the area for a moment just in case this shadow was not alone.

"Luckily this guy is alone" she said as they all sighed for a moment

The king dissipated as the knight moved in again but this time Ryo used his agility to dodge the strike and offered another "**Ziodyne!**" to the champion knight having the same effect on the knight that it did on king...

"Great job Senpai" Rise's voice rained from the outside as the field came undone allowing everyone to come in as Kanzeon's **Healing Wave **came over Ryo restoring his energy since the hit he did take didn't take as much off since he blocked the attack.

"Thanks....damn that was rough it's been awhile since I did that by myself" Ryo said as he dusted himself off when the the sound from before began again but this time the sound was a lot less painful as it faded the world began to regain it's color.

"Strange it seems that throughout the duration of this phenomena time stood still" Naoto deduced as they all checked their watched

"So it works the reverse of how TV world was....the cool" Yosuke said as Ryo thought about then shook his head

"Yosuke that's not good" he said as the others looked at him

"What are you talkin about Senpai it's great now we don't gotta worry about finding time during the day to go exploring" Kanji said

"Except for the fact we don't control what just happened, we have no way to know when this might happen again and worst....since time stopped we all came here, now that time has resumed" Ryo offered to which Yukiko picked up what her boyfriend was saying

"Then how do we explain why one second we were sitting around the next we where half across town" she said as almost everyone picked up on it

"Damn that is a problem" Yosuke said as Chie was hit with a thought of her own

"Man what are we gonna do about weapons...it's not like you guys can walk around with stuff in your uniforms, much less if we get caught" she said as the thought of Ryo getting caught with one of his broadswords or Katanas on him it would be worse than we they got caught with the fakes...

Yosuke and Ryo shared a look, they've been friends for so long that they didn't need to communicate sometimes...sometimes "Secret Headquarters?"

"Secret Headquarters" Ryo simply stated back as the bell for lunch sounded "Back to class guys"

.:TBC:.


End file.
